Simply Devine
by Emperor's Sister
Summary: Darien, a guardian angel, is sent to earth to watch over and protect a special little girl. one that may turn out to be too much for this poor angel to handle.
1. Simply Devine... prologue

Simply Devine  
-By the Emperor's Sister  
  
  
Darien was so excited, he could barely contain himself, as he waited in his   
seat for his name to be called. Soon, soon he would travel to the beautifull   
green earth and become one lucky mortal's guardian angel.  
  
"Darien? Serenity will see you now. Good Luck and God Bless!"  
  
Darien jerked to his feet and practically skipped inot the holy archangel's   
office. It was a serenely white room, the soft tinkle of music could be   
faintly heard. He sat down int the chair provided and gazed hopefully up at   
the vision before him.  
  
"Welcome Darien." Serenity breathed, "I have been expecting you for some   
time. You are to be the guiding light in a very special young girl's life."   
Darien didn't even blink as she continued. "She is beng born, June 30th, so   
you'd best hurry. You are dismissed."  
  
Darien flew out of Serenity's office and down to earth. He landed at the   
bedside of a matronly woman, just as a sweet little blonde bundle of joy   
came into the new world, giggling.  
  
"Serena... her name is .. Serena." the tired mother gasped. Darien smiled,   
pleased with her choice.  
  
======  



	2. Simply Devine... part 1

Simply Devine  
-By the Emperor's Sister  
  
  
Darien glared at the 'hello kitty' alarm clock, daring it to awaken his charge and face his wrath. The   
cute pink machine, as if only to mock him, called his bluff and rang shrilly.  
  
"Stupid clock.." he muttered as a tiny Serena wiggled out of bed. Darien sighed as he followed after   
his charge. His sweet innocent blonde bundle had grown into a naughty little girl. it seemed to him   
that where ever the smiling, gold imp whent, trouble was soon followed; and poor Darien was being   
run ragged.  
  
Serena was clumsy, stubborn, foolish, and abolutely positively 100% adorable. Darien dived forward  
to keep her from falling flat on her face, again. He seemed to do that alot these days. though  
technically he couldn't catch her, he did keep her from getting hurt. Since she was a toddler,   
Darien had saved her from bee stings, hyper stray puppies, school bullies, various flying and/or  
falling objects, not to mention scrapes, bumps, and bruises. He was exhausted, and the day had  
just begun.  
  
Darien stared up at the heavens and cried. "Serenity! Help Me! She's beyond my power! I, a mere  
angel, can not protect her like she needs to be! Not like this! And alone!"  
  
"Darien..." Serenity's caring voice came down to sooth his tormented soul. "How may i aid you?"  
  
"i care deeply for my Serena but, I'm of no use to her as I am." he explained, "I feel as if...   
I'm failing her."  
  
"It saddens me to hear such words, Darien." Serenity sighed, "Especially now, when her destiney  
is about to come to fruituition. She will need strength, protection.."  
  
"Then let me give it to her Serenity!" Darien begged. "let me stand by her side, as a human.   
To help her that way!"  
  
Serenity smiled, warm like the sun. "As you wish, Darien. It shall be done. Go see St. Andrew,  
on earth. He will make all the arrangements."  
  
"thank you, Serenity."  
  
"you are welcome, Darien. Good luck, and God bless."  
  
"We will see each other soon Serena!" Darien smiled and quickly left to find St. Andrew, with  
all speed. Serena glanced up from her search for her missing sock. She swore she had heard..  
or felt.. someone or something.  
  
"WAHH!! OhMyGod!! I'mGoingToBeSooLate!!!!" she cried and dismissed the thought to run the 100  
meter dash to school.  
  
======  



	3. Simply Devine... part2

Simply Divine part 3.  
by The Emperor's Sister  
+++  
  
Darien had no problem locating the saint. He was working in a small arcade,  
smiling at the young inside, oblivious to the fact they were there  
because of him. Once Darien entered the establishment, St. Andrew   
declared he was taking his break and led the way to the backroom.  
  
"Hello Darien! My you arrived quite promptly!" St. Andrew grinned.  
  
"Ah.. yes." Darien mumbled, a little taken aback by his full-forced-friendlyness.  
  
"Well, let's get started!"  
  
A short time later Darien was the human, Darien Shields. He had  
no family or past, but he did have a friend, Andrew who was  
rather easy to get along with and also needed someone like  
him to talk to, a job, thanks to Andrew he too worked at the  
arcade, and a quest. Searching for his new home.  
  
He took a side trip to the park and relaxed on the soft  
green grass. carefree, he stretched each limb and joint  
feeling them tighten with satisfaction. 'I'm really human.'  
he thought and sat up slowly. He looked himself over,   
marveling Andrew's work, taking in the long limbs and athletic  
torso. He was dressed in dark slacks, white shirt, and olive  
green jacket, provided by the lost and found box and St. Andrew's  
locker. He dragged himself to his feet and grinned. 'So this is  
what it's like to be human. Kinda fun really.'  
  
He walked until he found a calm pool of water and checked his  
reflection. He gazed down into the glistening liquid mirror   
seeing his black locks, dark eyes and smirked. 'All in all.. a  
nice package he gave me! Well time to get back to work. Apartments  
don't find themselves.'  
  
Continuing on his way, he exited the park and rounded the corner   
only to be struck down by... a semi? Darien groaned from his  
place on the ground. 'Pain is definitely a drawback to being  
human' he thought and attempted to sit up, only to see he   
had not been run over by a truck but by.. 'a.. girl?'  
  
he stared dumbfounded at the petite blonde who had rammed into  
him at full speed. 'SERENA!'  
  
"AH! I'm Sorry! I'm soo very very sorry!" she bleated like  
a wounded sheep. "Are you okay??"  
  
"Maybe." Darien breathed, "if you'd be so kind as to get   
off me?" he almost laughed as his little Serena blushed   
and scrambled to her feet.  
  
Darien rose and dusted himself off. He would've loved to  
stay there, in her company as always, but he had promised  
Drew he'd complete his hunt for an apartment before noon,   
and if he know Serena, which he did, she had been running   
like mad because she was going to be late for school.  
  
Serena blushed prettily and smiled shyly at the raven haired  
hunk. 'Oh he's soo gorgeous!' she sighed. "Um.. hi! I'm Serena!"  
  
"You'd best hurry Serena, or you'll be late for your classes."  
Darien returned and watched amused as she jumped, startled, and  
turned to run continue racing to school. It was when she   
finally arrived, just before the last bell, breathless and  
panting that she realized she never got to find out the   
Adonis' name. 'NO!!! DARNIT!! OH pleeaasse  
what-ever-powers-that-be! Please let me see him again!  
he's just sooo dreamy!' she sighed once more, and enjoyed  
her romantic day dreams throughout the rest of class.  



	4. Simply Devine... part3

Simply Divine part 4.  
by The Emperor's Sister  
+++  
  
'Victory is Mine!' Darien thought smugly as he stood in his empty, new apartment  
. His new home was a one bedroom, bachelor pad with bathroom, salon, kitchen,  
and balcony. There was a laundry room in the basement he was allowed to use,  
but he desperately needed clothing and furnishings first.  
  
With a light heart and plenty of faith in his step, he pocketed the keys to his new  
abode and marched out the door, into a flock of elderly neighbors.  
  
"Oh.. I'm sorry." He apologized sincerely to their delight.  
  
"My, what a charming young man you are." One smiling old crone said.  
  
"Handsome too." Another friendly grandmother decreed.  
  
The ancient male in their group strode forward and clasped Darien's hand in   
a still strong grip. Shaking it purposefully, he proclaimed at all, Darien's status  
as "our young blooded new neighbor".  
  
Darien smiled down at the gathering and suffered silently at their embarrassing  
and probing questions. They 'oohed' and 'ahhed' sympathetically at his  
orphaned and amnesia story, and 'hmmed' and hawed' at his single state.  
Darien soon found himself the adopted son and grandson to most of the   
buildings residents, whether he wanted to or no. Before he was about to go  
in search of necessities for his new home, but now he found himself the some  
what proud owner of soo many nick-knacks that he was baffled as to  
where and what he would do with them all.  
  
It was many hours later that Darien was finally able to leave his fully furnished  
bachelor pad. He decided that it was time to report his successes to his pal  
Andrew, who would probably be just as amused as he was with the results  
of today's efforts as he was. He headed for the Crown Arcade, where  
coincidently, a petite blonde girl was nursing a milkshake as she moped   
over the loss of the prince of her dreams. 


End file.
